


getting together

by Birdschach



Series: convenient excuse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but only at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Yeah, Takumi and I have something really important to discuss with you. Or, maybe to ask you?” Oboro says, backing up her liege. “Or even a proposition, of sorts.”“Just let us in already, Hinata,” Takumi says. “It’s not something I want to talk about from the hallway.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> The end of a saga. Well, at least it's done! Hopefully somebody likes it!

Hinata can’t help feeling frustrated. He thinks back to the times the three of them spent together, before Oboro and Takumi began  _ whatever _ it is they’ve started, and of course he’s upset. The three of them were inseparable! At least, as much as they could have been, but now he feels like he hardly sees them. He should be happy for them, he knows, but it’s not easy.

Especially when it’s late at night, when he’s by himself. He can’t train, he can’t do much of anything, but sleep refuses to come. Part of the problem is that he misses them both, but there’s something else. Something deeper. Though the samurai hates to admit it, he’s fiercely jealous of Takumi. And, strangely enough, of Oboro as well. Hinata has always had his  _ needs _ , his  _ desires, _ but it seems that the more he thinks of Oboro and Takumi together, the more of a problem they become.

Laying in bed, trying to drift off to sleep, he promises himself he’s only jealous as their friend, but then he pictures Oboro bent over a bed, Takumi fucking her from behind. All he wants is to spend time with them, he thinks, as he imagines Takumi eating her out. To just hang out with them, is all, and then Oboro is riding him, and not Takumi. The fantasies have long since gotten him hard, and with a frustrated groan, Hinata throws off his blankets. He’ll never sleep, not at this rate, so he strips off his bedclothes, and sits on the edge of his bed.

Taking himself in hand, he lets himself think of Oboro again. That sly grin she always wears, but gazing down at him as she’s bouncing up and down on him, the tight folds of her cunt grinding against him with each motion. He knows his hand is a poor proxy, but damn it, it’s the best he’s got. And as he works his fingers up and down, rough from handling his blade, he tips his head back, closing his eyes and relishing his fantasy.

Eventually, he lets it shift, his mind going where it wants. He imagines her taking him in hand, looking up at him, her each and every thrust matching his. Then, she is lowering her head, her lips pressed against the tip of his cock. He moans softly, imagining the softness of her lips, slowly pressing onto him, taking him into her mouth. He thinks of grabbing her ponytail, the soft silver hair feeling so smooth between his fingers. He’d probably hate that, of course, and groan in frustration. He’d glance up at Hinata then, chastising him with his eyes alone. But the prince wouldn’t stop, making slow progress as he…

_ Wait. What? _ Hinata thinks, his eyes snapping open. One second, his fantasy was about Oboro, but that was definitely Takumi. What the hell is he doing, thinking about his liege like that? Oboro is already bad enough, the two of them are supposed to work together to protect Takumi, and inviting distractions like intimacy can only lead to trouble. But, Gods, did it feel  _ right. _ Honestly, both felt right, and that thought leaves Hinata very confused. But what’s even more confusing, is the knock on his door that disturbs his thoughts. It’s  _ late  _ and no one should be up, let alone trying to wake someone up. For a moment, he worries that there’s some sort of urgent threat. In theory, the castle in the Deeprealms should be impregnable, but it’s hard to be certain of something like that.

Hinata throws on some clothes, hastily, knowing that he’ll have to try his best to open the door just a crack. Of course, with how close he was getting, the samurai has had little luck coming down, and is still very much aroused. And as he opens the door, and looks out to see Takumi, he feels a twitch.  _ Oh, Gods, what’s going on? _

“Uh, hey, Takumi! What’s up?” Hinata asks, trying his best to smile his usual grin. And, of course, to hide the desire in his voice.

“I don’t know, Hinata, what do you think’s up, at this hour? I just had something I wanted to talk to you about. Er, rather, I guess we have something to talk to you about,” Takumi says, tripping over his words.

_ Why is this so hard? Usually talking to Hinata is so easy, _ he thinks. Luckily, another voice rings out from the hallway. A familiar, feminine voice. One Hinata had been imagining only moments ago.

“Yeah, Takumi and I have something really important to discuss with you. Or, maybe to ask you?” Oboro says, backing up her liege. “Or even a proposition, of sorts.”

“Just let us in already, Hinata,” Takumi says. “It’s not something I want to talk about from the hallway.”

“I… I uh, can’t really do that. Right now, at least,” Hinata says, looking away quickly, guiltily. 

“And why not? I can order you, if I have to.”

“No, no! It’s not like that, I just… well, I have a bit of a  _ problem,  _ that’ll take some time to go away. You know?”

“No? Just let us in, Hinata!”

“Yeah, it’s weird for us to just keep standing around out here!”

“I really shouldn’t though, I mean…” Hinata begins to protest, but his complaints fall on deaf ears. Takumi and Oboro together are able to force the door open easily, and walk into his room, letting it fall shut behind them. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to notice why he didn’t want them coming in. 

“Oh,” they say, almost in unison.

“I told you guys not to come in! I don’t know why you wouldn’t just listen to me,” Hinata says, ready for them to lay into him.

“Actually, that’s kind of perfect, isn’t it, Takumi?” Oboro says, smirking.

“That’s definitely one way of putting it.”

“Huh? What do you guys mean?”

“Well, me and Takumi have been kind of… well, together. On the side.”

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” Hinata says, a bit more harshly than he intended. Both Takumi and Oboro recoil at his tone. “Sorry, I just… yeah, I know.”

“The thing is, we were thinking that it feels kind of… off.”

“Yeah, like something’s missing.”

“And judging from how Takumi here called out  _ your _ name last night, it’s a pretty easy guess that it’s a some _ one _ , and that it’s you.”

“Oboro!” Takumi hisses, jabbing an elbow into her side. It’s not enough to hurt the spear fighter, and instead makes her laugh. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Ah, well, Takumi, if it makes you feel any better… I was thinking of you when I got like this,” Hinata admits, sheepishly. “And you, too, Oboro.”

“Geez, Hinata. Why would it make me feel  _ better  _ that you’d just come out and say that?”

“Less embarrassed maybe? I don’t know, I just thought I should be honest.”

“I for one, feel a lot better!” Oboro says, once she stops laughing. “And honestly, I think that means this’ll work out perfectly.”

“What will work out perfectly?”

“The three of us together, of course.”

“Come on, Oboro, don’t just throw it out there like that! I thought we agreed we’d have to warm him up to the idea.”

“Looks like he was already plenty warmed up, to me.”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds great!” Hinata says, completely on-board without a moment’s hesitation. “I mean, I’ve been missing both of you a lot, and my fantasy kinda shifted between you. Honestly, the more we can do  _ together  _ the better, right?”

“You’re just going to agree like it’s nothing? Isn’t it kind of a big deal, signing on for a relationship like this? It’s not exactly normal or anything.”

“Only you’d complain about him agreeing too easily, Takumi,” Oboro says, with a shrug. “Instead of all that, we  _ could _ go ahead and have some fun. We know at least  _ one _ of us is already ready, right Hinata?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Takumi says, but Oboro is already working Hinata out of his clothes. With how sloppily he put them on, it takes her no time at all, and then Takumi is faced with the sight of his retainer, standing naked before him. His well-trained body is defined, but his recklessness leaves him with myriad small scratches and bruises. Under Takumi’s gaze, the samurai begins to blush, serving to make him even more attractive. The archer feels his own arousal swelling, racing to catch up with Hinata’s.

“Ooh, I can tell Takumi likes what he sees!” Oboro teases, causing her liege to blush.

“Hey, quiet down! I don’t need you telling me what I like!” 

“I just hope you won’t try to give Hinata the same treatment you gave me. I mean, that may be the  _ only _ way you can do that with him, but still! It’s a bit of a shock, let me tell you.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Oboro, I said quiet down! That’s definitely not happening.”

“At all, or just tonight?”

“I’m honestly just really confused right now. And uh… it’s kind of awkward being the only one naked, you know?”

“Okay, okay. You better thank Hinata, Takumi. He just got you off the hook!” Oboro says, as she begins undressing.

“Yeah, whatever,” Takumi says, working his own clothes off. “I’ll just be glad when this is all over, and you two fall asleep.”

“Hey, what did I do?”

“That’s so rude, Takumi. Maybe me and Hinata will just do stuff on our own!”

“As if, you guys would be lost without me.”

“Oh, really? So I guess we both need you, right in the middle, huh?”

“Obviously. You’re my retainers, after all.”

“Hmm, interesting. Hey, Hinata? I know this is probably your first time, but think you can handle getting Takumi off? I wanted to focus on you, but apparently Takumi needs to be in the middle.”

“Uh, yeah! I hope so, anyway. I mean, I’ll try my hardest! Should I just… use my mouth?”

“Oh, yeah, he goes  _ crazy _ for that.”

“I do not! Well, okay, so what if I do? It feels good. But, if he’s doing that, what are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry about it! But I promise, you’ll be in the middle!”

So the samurai kneels down, in front of his prince, his brow furrowed in concentration. He’s never done anything like this, of course, but how bad could it be? He was able to imagine Oboro doing it, and Takumi doing it, and he’s always heard that visualization is key. So, he lowers his lips to Takumi’s cock, gently pressing them against him. The archer moans, softly, and Hinata can’t help but feel a bit proud. His pride spurs him on, and he works his mouth over the tip, surprised at how pleasant the warm flesh feels inside of his mouth.

Hinata has no idea what to do next, but takes a leap of faith, pressing his tongue against the warmth, slowly rotating it around him. Suddenly, he feels Takumi’s hand on the back of his head, guiding him, encouraging him, as the archer cries out. Takumi is losing himself in the pleasure he feels. Though it’s no better than when Oboro sucks him off, especially since she’s gotten plenty of practice lately, something about the fact that it’s  _ Hinata _ thrills him.

But as he tries to revel in that thrill, to enjoy every second of Hinata pleasuring him, he feels Oboro behind him. Honestly, he had nearly forgotten her back there, but as Takumi feels her hands grabbing him,  _ spreading  _ him, he practically yelps.

“H-hey, what are yo-” he starts, but Oboro cuts him off as she presses her lips against him. And this time, there’s no practically to it. Hinata can’t help but wonder what exactly his fellow retainer is doing on the other side of Takumi, but doesn’t let it slow him down. He takes Takumi in as deeply as he can, backing off only when he gags slightly, thrown off by how  _ big _ the archer seems when he’s this close. 

Oboro, meanwhile, is driving her tongue into Takumi, feeling how  _ tight _ he is, and loving the pathetic whimpers she hears him making. She couldn’t care less if it’s her or Hinata causing them, the sound is like music to her ears. As much as she teased him, and joked about this, she really wants to have Takumi right there in the middle, at least for their first time. It seems fitting, considering he’s ultimately the one in charge, and the one bringing them together. 

Takumi, reminding himself that he asked for this, is trying his best to hold on. But with both of his retainers working at him, putting their mouths to such good use, it takes all he’s got just to hold on. He can’t even think straight, as Hinata slips up and down his cock, the samurai’s tongue circling him, and as Oboro drills her own tongue into him, managing to get deeper and deeper as time goes on. Before long, all he’s got isn’t enough. He cries out, a pathetic sound, as he’s pushed past his limit. Far too preoccupied to warn Hinata, Takumi reflexively pushes down as he comes, driving the samurai a bit deeper onto him, as his seed spills out. Hinata is left with no option but to swallow, but seems more than willing to try it for Takumi.

Once he is spent, Takumi nearly collapses. He’s only saved by Oboro and Hinata’s quick hands, supporting him as they pull back. Hinata may have been a bit startled by Takumi’s sudden climax, but is grinning nonetheless. Oboro, of course, wears her smug smile, happy that she paid Takumi back. 

“I think I need a bit of a break,” Takumi says, finding one of his retainer’s chairs and taking a seat. “That was… pretty incredible.”

“Ha, I think the middle is a bit much for you!”

“I know it would be too much for me!”

“Speaking of you, Hinata. You mind watching for a bit while I break him in, Takumi?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. He’s earned it, I think.”

“Hear that, Hinata? You’re all mine, now!”

“All right! Wait, should I be excited, or worried?”

Instead of an answer, Oboro simply pushes Hinata onto his bed, climbing on top of him as soon as he’s down. In a few quick strokes, she’s gotten him fully hard once more, and begins lowering herself onto him. 

“Ah, Ob-Oboro! Isn’t that a bit sudden?” Hinata asks, surprised she would cut straight to fucking him. In answer, she only pushes herself onto him, until she’s resting on his thighs. As Hinata feels the warmth of her folds around him, wet with her arousal, and so much  _ better _ than he imagined, he can’t bring himself to say any more. Instead, he groans softly, placing his hands on her hips for support. Then, she begins to move. To raise up, and fall back onto him, quickly falling into a rhythm that the samurai can hardly keep up with. He cries out, as he feels his passion rising.

“Come on, Hinata. You better make sure you last long enough for her to get off,” Takumi says, guiding him. “Otherwise we’ll be at this all night.”

“Would you be complaining?” Oboro teases, “I mean, you’d be the next one I rode.”

“I wouldn’t complain or anything, but we all need to sleep eventually.”

“I don’t see you coming over here to help!” Oboro retorts, leaving Hinata wondering how the two of them can carry on like this when he can hardly think straight. 

“Hinata’s gotta handle this one on his own. It’s his trial by fire.”

“I think… I think he already passed!” Oboro says, between moans. In spite of herself, she’s getting closer than she’d expect. Surprisingly, Hinata seems to be lasting much longer than Takumi. Perhaps due to his extensive training? Regardless, Oboro knows she won’t last for much longer, after enjoying her time with Takumi so much. 

Especially not when Hinata beings thrusting up into her, his own rhythm complementing hers perfectly. She feels him filling her, then pulling out, as the two of them drive at each other faster, harder, both wanting to see the other come,  _ needing _ to get there, and thrilled that Takumi is watching them. Despite how much he wants to hold on, to prove himself to his new lovers, Hinata breaks first. It’s no surprise, with how long he’s been holding back, but he thrusts into Oboro one last time, groaning as he’s pushed past his limit. He comes, the heat of his seed filling Oboro, while she continues fucking him. Of course, she only manages a couple more thrusts before she, too, is crying out. He feels her tightening around him, an incredible experience when his own sensitivity is dialed up so high, and then both of them are panting. Oboro lifts off of him, collapsing onto the bed beside him.

Takumi rises, and walks over to the bed, climbing in between the two of them.

“So… I think it’s safe to say this is a thing now.”

“Yeah, sure seems that way.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome!”

“I think we’re going to need some better excuses, though. After all, it’s hard enough to explain  _ two  _ of us being together all the time, let alone all three!”

“Awh, come on, Takumi! Don’t worry about that right now, we’ll figure it out.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t hav-” Takumi starts, but Oboro is quick to pull him into a kiss, silencing him. It’s enough to shut him up, at least for now. They’re all together, and for now, that’s enough.


End file.
